Stealing My Darkness
by Little Falcon
Summary: MikaNatsu... This story is set after chapter 122... "I'll find you...I'll come back. I Promise," clinging onto her last words, he stayed behind. After almost nine years, what lies ahead for Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan?
1. Prologue

**Stealing My Darkness**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Hi everyone! I'm a new fan of Gakuen Alice. To be honest, I've just finished reading the manga yesterday. This is my first GA story so I would really appreciate it if you'll tell me what you think. Coincidentally, its Natsume's birthday today so I'll make it a tribute! This is set after chapter 122 so there might be spoilers ahead for people who haven't read the manga yet. ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

**Prologue: Waiting in the Dark**

_"I'll find you. I'll come back. I promise," _her gentle voice rang in his head so clearly as if she was saying it to him directly. A gentle breeze entered his open window; it brushed away a few strands of stray hair from his crimson eyes as he looked at the little alice stone in his hand.

Almost nine years had passed since she decided to leave the Academy with her mother. On that day too, she discovered that she also possessed an alice that allows her to insert alice stones into another person. The healing alice stone in him stood a testament to that.

The academy remained immovable despite the events that happened. Even without a principal, lives within those gates were as it should be.

Dealing with the principal and his clones were another matter. Although their semapai with a shadow alice, Tsubasa, and the others already graduated, they drop by the academy from time to time. The day she left was the day they decided to form a retaliation group against the principal. It included everyone from the student council and the others that traveled back in time to see the school's dark past.

Tips from reliable sources allowed them to meddle with the principal's or his clones' dark plans. No matter how much mission they accomplished, at the end of the day, they knew that they were only cutting the branches of a great tree. Knowing this did not affect their resolution to do something about the problem. Little by little, they're getting close to cutting the main branch. At least, that is what they like to think.

"Mikan…" time passed after her sudden departure, Natsume returned to his cold, cruel self. It was something that even his best friend, Ruka, could not stop. His 'light' had vanished, leaving him alone in the darkness again… this time, with a broken heart.

The reason he stayed when he could've walked out with his little sister, was because of her. The unreasonable need to protect her more than anything overwhelmed his desire to be with his family. By the time she decided to leave, he wanted so much to pull her into his arms and not let go. But who was he to come in between her and the mother she never knew she had. _If there is a chance for you to be happy even without me… then go. _This is what he wanted to say but Natsume understood that hearing this would make it harder for her to leave. In the end, the only thing he did was let go of her hand.

_Why are you still here? _Everyday this question wakes him up. Every time he feels so useless. Every time he's bored. Every time he thinks of her.

His answer from the start is still the same today. _I'm still here because she's an idiot. I don't want her to look for me else where. I will be here, where she left me- to the only place she'll think of coming back to. _

A year from now, he'll be leaving the academy. Never was there a time before she came into his life, did he think of wishing for more time to spend living in the academy. It was all because of her. Because everything he does… is for her.

The feel of someone touching his face followed by the familiar warmth on his lips woke him up from the sleep he didn't remember taking. Just like a dream, she smiled in front of him with her long light brown hair unbound, her chestnut brown eyes mesmerizing and her lips… addicting.

After another long gentle kiss, Natsume placed his forehead on top of hers. "Nine years, and you're still a lousy kisser," for the first time since she left, he smiled.

"Natsume…" her voice sounded gentler than before as he felt his heart being squeezed just by hearing her call his name.

_RIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!_ The sound of his alarm clock made his eyes snap open. Peeling the blanket away from him, he ignited the noisy thing instantly with just a glare. Touching his lips, he remembered the warmth of the real thing. The dream played a cruel joke on him. Natsume gripped the tiny alice stone hanging around his neck as he felt something in his chest breaking… slowly…painfully…repeatedly.

"Mikan…" In the confines of his deluxe special student room, Hyuuga Natsume cried.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Originally, I was set to do just a one shot for my first story. When did plans ever happen anyway? Hope you guys leave a review after reading. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Players**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Hey everyone! Thank you for the warm welcome. Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for. Read and review please…___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

__"He's here! He's here!" everyday without her was like an unending nightmare- one where you keep running but don't get anywhere. Nothing in front of him and nothing behind. Just steady quiet darkness.

Through the years, a lot of students entered the academy. They remained clueless about what had transpired in the school years ago. It was better that way. Just like before she came… everything seems so insignificant. His crimson glance passed through everyone's faces as if no hint of recognition at all.

"Natsume-kun," his best friend, Luca, was always the only one who had the confidence to approach him even when he's giving off such a dangerous aura. His sapphire eyes still has that same look when they met when they were kids. They never changed even when they should.

Luca's growing relationship with _her _best friend, Hotaru was no secret to him. When _she_ left, the Alice inventor was devastated. Probably, the same kind of feeling the animal lover had when he returned to his darkness. Abandoned and alone. Truthfully, he was thankful for Hotaru because she took the hand he had voluntarily let go. But it was just like Luca not to take his happiness to the next level. He preferred to be beside him than with her.

"Luca," the flame caster nodded a quick greeting before sitting on his usual seat beside his best friend. Their ever growing fan club squealed at the sight of them together. _They're just like the guys in the magazine! _The girls whispered to each other loudly, but the two paid no attention.

"Hey, look! The new magazine just came out!" one girl was waving a glossy magazine from another corner of the room. The fan girls rushed immediately, almost tearing the thing apart just to have a look.

"Kyaa! It's Gin-sama!" they stared at the famous male artist that was posing handsomely in a centerfold. His spiky short hair was silver and his eyes were like sparkling amethysts. His features almost god-like. No wonder it made any girl swoon.

"Ke, it's that damn pretty boy again huh," one of their male classmates spat as he placed his arms behind his head.

"Midou Gin, a world-famous singer and model who is the same age as we are," another added with a disgusted tone.

"He's been rumored to be together with Natsumi…" one fan girl gossiped to the other while the others immediately poured in the inquiries.

"Naisha Natsuki? The rookie female artist who reached the top rank in the industry in less than a year?!"

*Sigh* "Now there's no way we can compete with her. She's just too perfect," they shared a defeated tone.

"Yeah, she's great but… something about her songs makes me wonder if she's just singing it because of her job… or because she's sending someone a message," there was a moment of silence then…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! GIN-SAMA IS TAKING A LEAVE IN THE INDUSTRY!?" their face almost entered the battered page as they tried to re-confirm it again and again.

"It's so noisy. I'm going out!" Natsume threw his legs back on the floor and stepped out. Luca just watched him leave. He knew when his best friend wanted to be alone. Moments later, the door opened and let it the teacher. Everyone went back to their seats as their charming pheromone-releasing teacher stepped on the platform.

"Today, we'll be welcoming a new student," his steps were light and quiet as he entered the classroom. His violet orbs not meeting anyone's gaze. Arrogantly confident.

"KYA!!! IT'S GIN-SAMA!!!" the girls immediately went on rampage but thanks to Narumi-sensei's alice, they were quelled instantly.

"I guess I no longer need to introduce him," Narumi brushed his fingers through his blond hair. How he hated not being the center of attention. "Ah, oh right. Gin-san, you need to choose a partner for you to be able to learn more about the Alice Academy,"

"I've already decided," the girls almost fainted as he finally let his amethyst eyes be seen. "My partner will be… Natsu… EH?!"

"HUH?!" everyone was surprised to hear someone _hand pick _the dangerous flame caster.

"So it'll be Natsume then," Narumi obviously found the turn of events interesting.

Again and again his eyes scanned each and every face in the room. ""Where the hell is she?" he turned to the clueless teacher.

"Who?"

"Natsuki! Her manager told me that she enrolled here!!!" his voice reflected his flaring temper.

"EH?!?!" again they class exclaimed.

*****

The sunlight peeked in between the interval of luscious leaves growing above him. His handsome face was conveniently covered with his favorite manga while his hands were behind his head carelessly.

"I see. I still know where to find you," his crimson eyes snapped open upon hearing her gentle voice followed by a light chuckle that echoed in his ears. Afraid that it was a fragile dream; his trembling hand lifted the open book from his face.

Her smile. _Gods! _It was what he like how he remembered it… only a hundred times more breathtaking. Even with her girlish pigtails, her feminine features developed exquisitely. Together with her honest eyes, he knew immediately that this was real.

Her face was just inches hovering against his. So close, he could smell her vanilla scent and feel her warm breath against his face. With an arrogant smirk, he roughly pulled her face to his to let their lips meet.

Strawberries… her lips tasted like sweet strawberries as he sunk his tongue deeper into her open mouth. He clearly felt it… the darkness that was threatening to consume him vanished immediately.

"Natsume," his heart soared upon hearing her call his name again. Seductively, she bit her lower lip as he placed his forehead on hers, trying hard not to engage in another breathtaking lip lock.

"Mikan…" the pain that was always there when he calls her name disappeared, it surprised him. "Mikan…" he repeated… this time with a smile that he only makes when he was with her.

Mikan now had the same smile as his. Hearing him call her name was just different. A lot of people call her by her name but when he does… it was as if he was calling her by some different, more special name. How she missed hearing his deep, rich voice.

"Natsume… you better not tell me that I'm still a lousy kisser," she pouted as her hand caressed his smooth cheek.

His crimson eyes widened in realization. "That dream…" the wicked smile on her face answered his unasked question. Mentally, he shook his head while he flashed his signature smirk as retaliation. "Ah, you still have ways to go," his thumb wandered to her swollen lips and soon after, his lips followed.

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review please…_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Return of the Sun**

_**Little Falcon:**__My self-imposed holiday is now officially over so here I am with a fresh update. Just like always: read and review okay? _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own that idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth._

"Na…Natsume?" his best friend's call barely made it to his ears as he entered the room to their secret 'meeting' against their common enemy. _You are the first person I've met since I got back. I'm sure Hotaru will be really angry that I didn't see her first so please act like you don't know anything about my return yet. I'll make my appearance real soon, okay. _Whether it was her melodic voice or the pleading look on her beautiful face, it was enough to make him agree, after another passionate lengthy kiss of course.

Somehow that dark aura that his best friend emits since _she _left vanished all of a sudden. Maybe it was just him or maybe something's changed but whatever it is he wanted to find out. For so long, he wanted Natsume to return to his gentle self just like years before when _she _was still around. Now that he has, he wanted to learn what it was so he can protect it and keep it near.

"Did he eat something bad, Ruka?" their shadow manipulating sempai, Tsubasa, stared openly at the absent minded fire caster. The room was beginning to be filled with several people who already have graduated from the academy only to return to plot against a common enemy, the former principal.

"HOTARUUUU!!!" everyone instantly went silent, not one moving as they heard a familiar female voice then it was followed by the loud shots of the inventor alice's idiot gun. _Baka! Baka! Baka! _Inwardly, he smiled as if seeing the _almost _sentimental scene in his mind. Everyone rushed out of the room to see the long lost Sakura Mikan pounced on by Imai Hotaru.

"You idiot! I know, you went to see him first… but I'm glad you're back," her arms tightened one last time as she mumbled those incoherent words against her chest, knowing her idiotic best friend wouldn't understand it. Unknown to her, Mikan did but she decided to keep quiet.

After caressing the bump on her head from the hard fall on the floor, Mikan smiled brightly at her best friend like she always does. "I'm home, Hotaru," her grin grew wider as her best friend released her and looked into her eyes.

"Welcome back, Mikan… *_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!*_" everyone sweat dropped, knowing how the shy alice inventor never liked to show her soft side. They've been with her long enough to tell that _that _was her way of conveying her feelings.

As she raised her eyes, it was only then did she realize the number of familiar faces smiling at her warmly. "Mikan!" out of nowhere, a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and lifted her from the floor like she was still that little girl years back. Even without looking, she knew that brotherly voice so well.

"Tsubasa-sempai!" even with everyone trying to physically 'get' to her, the shadow manipulator kept it all for himself.

Nis blood began to boil as his crimson eyes focused on those arms that were around her waist. Trying to keep his cool, Natsume crossed his arms in front of him and leaned on the door frame, watching the ruckus with a deadly glare.

His sky blue eyes traveled from the center of attention to his best friend. A smile quietly formed in his lips. _In the end, it was always __**her**__ who can lead him out of his darkness. _"Ruka-pyon!" the blond young man with animal-pheromone alice waved enthusiastically.

All the turmoil calmed down almost all too quickly as a fragrant scent filled the air. From Tsubasa's arms, he took her like she weighed no more than a feather. Her smile never felt her pretty face as she was embraced by the older alice user.

His perfect blond hair was longer now but his gentle mesmerizing were as she remembered them to be. "Narumi-sensei," just like the first time they met, his alice had no effect on her and she was doing it unconsciously.

"Just how long are you planning on holding her?" even under the effect of Narumi's alice, his flames burst out of his shaking hand.

"Oh!" he hugged Mikan tighter, making the flames roar dangerously. But when he heard her ask to let go, Narumi did without hesitation. Contented with his reunion with his former student, he deactivated his alice with a flip of his gorgeous hair.

It turns out that a meeting was just called so that they can welcome Sakura Mikan back to the Academy. No one made any notion to disapprove.

While in the middle of the party, Narumi-sensei called the guest of honor outside the room. She obeyed automatically. "Mikan, I'm gonna have to delay you're return to regular classes a bit okay? A lot of new students don't know a thing about you and I think it would be better for you if they remained clueless so I need to talk to the old students to pretend that they don't know you," there was an apologetic look on his still handsome face that she can't refuse.

Understanding the situation more than anyone else, Mikan just nodded her head and smiled. A silent answer. But when has the ever-so-bubbly girl gone quiet, anyway? As expected, she immediately followed her pause by a quick question. "How are you going to talk to _all of them_?" her question was logical. The incident years ago was more than controversial.

"We have new allies now. One of them can speak mentally to a person. All he needed to do was see a picture of the person," the sensei boasted, enjoying the fascination of his former, would-be student.

*****

"Ne, Gin-san, what's your alice?" it had been a week already and still the girls and some guys as well kept pestering him about his power he refused to show. His mind reading classmate was out with a cold so he didn't help.

"Are all the people in this Academy this persistent?" he turned his purple eyes as his accidentally chosen partner, who answered him with a cold glare. Then the new student slash model turned to the kind animal lover for an answer to the same question.

Ruka merely looked at him blankly, not wanting to answer the beginning of his relentless asking. _You're pretty lucky Natsume's been in a good mood ever since Sakura-san returned. If not, you'll probably be in the burn unit on your first day. _It had been Ruka who acted more like a partner to Gin because Natsume being himself wouldn't even think of entertaining one of his queries.

"This is boring," swinging his feet down the desk, he ran his fingers through his silver locks and walked out of the classroom. _I don't believe she's not here. Her manager specifically told me that she would be here. _The only reason he wanted to familiarize himself with the academy was because he wanted to search for her, alone.

After hours of walking around, his feet finally stopped, not because he was tired. His eyebrow rose as he looked around the unfamiliar building. _Did I take a wrong turn? Where the hell am I? _Hearing a noise inside one of the nearby rooms, Gin carelessly scratched his head and sighed. _This is embarrassing but I have no choice but to ask for directions. _And since the long corridor is unusually empty, he entered the room without even knocking.

"Natsume, you're early…" Her chocolate brown eyes widened in shock to find a different face staring at her. "Ni…night, w…why are you here?" Mikan stuttered as she pointed her shaking finger.

"Why the hell are you here, pigtails?"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review onegai..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Shadows Cast**

_**Little Falcon:**__I *think* I'm going to be busy again this month but I'll try my best updating so please be patient okay? Read and review a lot because that might just speed up the update. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own that idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth._

A smirk appeared on his almost perfect face as his amethyst orbs reflected the surprised pigtailed girl. "Just when I was starting to think this place is boring,"

Her pupils dilated as she saw some of her furniture hover from the floor and fly directly at her.

*****

Every minute seems to take forever. His crimson eyes watched the second hand move in slow motion. His patience growing thin with every tick. "Natsume, if you stare any harder at the clock. It might burst into flames," he heard his sensei call his attention but he didn't bother to even look at him.

"A-re, Gin-kun's not here?" Narumi-sensei finally noticed the empty seat beside the flame alice user and so did everyone else. "Where's your partner, Natsume?"

"He's not my partner!" He snapped as he slammed his hand on his desk, mirroring his agitation. His temper was at the brink of breaking. There was only one partner he'll accept and that's certainly not Midou Gin.

_Boom! _ A loud explosion from the nearby old building took everyone's attention away from Natsume and to the source of the commotion. Out of the crumbling wall burst two figures. One seems to be chasing the other.

"Isn't that…" one of the girls pointed at the one doing the chasing. "… Gin-kun," Indeed, with his signature silver hair proved his identity. "But… who's the one he's running after?" their eyes turned to the girl about their age dashing for the woods.

Rocks, sticks and all things that can be levitated began to rise from the ground and target her. With an excellent display of evasion skills, the girl was able to avoid all of them almost without breaking a sweat. "Stop it, Night!" she yelled as she jumped out of another attack.

The alice inventor's eyes widened in recognition of the girl's voice. _That voice… it's Mikan! _Hotaru immediately turned around to help her friend. The animal lover and also her lover, Ruka, also had the same thing in mind while Natsume was already out of sight when they realized that it was Mikan down there.

Her uniform caught dirt and mud as she ran deeper into the forest, ducking out of branches and jumping at high roots. Even without seeing, she knew she was targeted still.

The amused smirk on his face faded as he lost sight of her. _I know that she's fast but I wasn't expecting her to be THIS fast. _All the things that hovered awhile ago now landed on the ground heavily.

_Night's alice of range allows him to target anyone as long as he can see it. It only wears off when he can no longer see his goal. _Skillfully, Mikan climbed down the tree she was hiding in only when she saw him pass. Taking her opponent by surprise, she quietly made her way to him.

"Found you," Gin's melodic tone said even when his back was still against her. In an instant, vines darted from almost everywhere and pinned her to the nearest tree trunk. _How did he… _Her chocolate brown eyes saw the accumulated dew on the leaves were enough to betray her attack.

"Alright, Night. Let me go, if anyone sees me like this you'll be…" flames burst in between them just when Gin was a foot away from her. _This is bad…_

His blood boiled dangerously as he caught sight of her helpless state while the model slash singer eyed her like a piece of meat. His flames roared even through his crimson eyes he made a fire ball from thin air. "Natsume…" he heard her strained voice and that just added fuel to the fire.

"Hmmm," Evading the flames, Gin faced his appointed partner with the same amused face as before.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" As the flames around them grew, they changed from yellow to blue.

"Wait, Natsume!" she yelled her lungs out but she knew Natsume can't hear her words now. _Tsk! This is what I'm afraid of. _Finally, she tore the edges of her uniform where the vines impaled her then jumped in between them.

Searing furnace at one side and flying darts on the other but neither made her think twice about intervening. "BOTH OF YOU, CALM DOWN!!!" there was an explosion of her unusual aura and together with that their alice were nullified on the spot.

As she tried to catch her breath, her eyes wandered from Gin to Natsume and finally to the hoard of people that were watching the terminated battle. _Not good… _

The tension in the air was filled with sweet smelling flowers and with it, everyone's mood lightened… except for the one who uses the nullification alice. Judging from what Narumi-sensei can see, he already had a vague idea about what happened. A helpless sigh escaped his lips before he flipped his bangs and announced "Everyone, this is Sakura Mikan. Our new student,"

As if she wasn't covered in grime and dirt, Mikan stood stiff and bowed formally. It was only when Natsume placed his blazer on her shoulders did she realize the state of her attire. Heat flooded her face immediately.

"You three, in my office, NOW," Narumi said with a smile still plastered on his ever-handsome face.

Her gaze wandered to the blazer on the chair as she tidied herself up before meeting with her sensei. Even if everything turned out crazy, seeing the flame caster act that way made her feel… protected and loved. Suddenly, pain wracked her body. Her strength diminished entirely. Even breathing was pure agony. Trying to regain her composure, Mikan closed her eyes and tried to numb the pain and as it worked she tasted something metallic on her mouth. Wiping it off with her hand, her pupils dilated upon seeing her hand stained in crimson.

"Mikan, are you ready?" Natsume's voice made her jump. Automatically, she hid all traces of blood. Thankfully, her body cooperated and she was able to act as if nothing happened.

"Are you alright?" this was the side of him that he only shows to this special person. His crimson eyes were gentle as his hand brushed her pale cheek.

"Hai, no need to worry," she reassured him with a bright smile that he returned instinctively.

"By the way, Mikan, did you know why that _bastard_ attacked you?" Natsume tried to keep his cool. Even though the hand that held hers were shaking with anger.

"It's his way of 'greeting'," she replied honestly, making Natsume's eyebrow rise in inquiry. "You see… Night and I…"

"…work together," Out of nowhere, the person in question appeared with the same smile plastered on his perfect model face. Automatically, Natsume stood in between them with his eyes glaring at him like a criminal.

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review… _


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Before the Dawn**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I'm back!!! Hopefully, this time it's for good. We'll see. Sorry for the long wait I sincerely wish you didn't forget about me. Off to the latest chapter! Read and review like always. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__I don't own this series. If I did, I'd be the happiest person on earth. All I own was the idea._

"Why don't we continue this discussion inside?" their sensei's almost melodic tone was followed by his calming pheromone alice even before he approached his students. The tension was still brewing even with his alice in the air. _Amazing show of emotions. _His eyes travelled from the new student and to his two close ones. Quietly, Narumi-sensei opened the door to his office, bidding them to enter.

"Natsume," her hand gently squeezed his. As the flame caster looked at her, her chocolate brown eyes were both persuasive and apologetic. Instantly, Natsume relaxed but kept his eye on the threat even as 'he' entered the room first casually. Soon after, he and Mikan did the same and closed the door firmly.

Their care-free teacher leaned his back against his desk as he faced his trouble-making students. With a sigh, he began "Now, I don't know where to begin," crossing his arms in front of him, his pretty face still doesn't show the confusion he was verbalizing.

"Then let me begin," the arrogant new student immediately blurted out as he faced the two. "What the hell are you doing here, pigtails?" Ignoring Natsume completely, his amethysts eyes looked at her like some sort of criminal.

Her skin crawled feeling his gaze on her. This was cut short when a flame burst in front of the model slash singer's eyes, almost burning his long eyelashes. "Don't make me forget we're in the presence of a teacher, Midou," his crimson eyes narrowed dangerously as the flame hovered in between them.

Breaking free from his hold, Mikan stood in between them but kept her eyes on his ruby ones. "As he said, he and I worked together… for Principal Kuonji's clone, Z," she wasn't surprised to see the look on her lover's face as well as her teacher. Taking advantage of their silence, she explained "When…when Mom and I left," her eyes looked painfully at Natsume's as she remembered that day as if it was just minutes ago. Tears build up from her eyes but she persisted "We were determined to stop the principal's plan but the only way to even damage his plans was to work for his faulty clone, Z. Mom strongly disagreed about me actively participating in 'missions' but they needed all the help they can have so eventually… I became an 'agent' too,"

His fists clenched as he realized the great dangers she was facing while he was stuck in the academy, doing nothing but sitting in the classroom. The pain in her voice twisted around his heart and began to squeeze it tighter with every word but he berated himself to tolerate the pain a little longer so that he can hear what has happened to her while she was away.

"Night… or should I say Midou Gin, was part of our intelligence network. He supplied us with information only attainable from the 'inside', in places only celebrities can enter. I never knew you would use your alice so openly and to even submit yourself to the academy," this time she looked at the other side.

"There are only two people who have seen me use my alice on the outside. That's you and 'her'. I never wanted to enter this place! I only came here because 'her' manager told me that she submitted herself here," Gin glared at Narumi-sensei thinking that the school was hiding 'her' from him. "As for my alice… you're the only person who ever dodged my alice so it was kind of a reflex to attack you like that… I thought I'll be able to hit you this time," his sharp glare wandered to Natsume who returned the favor a thousand fold.

"Forgive me for asking this, Mikan," the pheromone user teacher interrupted the impeding chaos with is fatherly tone. "It's not that I'm not happy you're back… but I need to ask why,"

Everyone in the room focused their attention on her. Their ears straining to hear even her breathing. "Mom thinks that… Z might be thinking of disposing us, now that we've already made enough cracks in the original Principal Kuonji's master plans. I was told to wait while Mom acts as a decoy to whoever is plotting against us," her vision grew blurry from the growing moisture. The floor didn't even look like a floor from her eyes. Her body shook involuntarily as she remembered her helplessness while watching her Mom disappear with a smile.

"Enough!" she heard his enraged voice as a pair of strong arms pulled her into his embrace. "There's no need to say more. You're back and there's nothing else that matters more," Natsume kissed her head as he held her tighter while Narumi and Gin stood in silence.

*****

"Natsume, can I talk to you for a minute?" When things finally calmed down, they were about to leave the office when the teacher called. Reluctantly, the flame caster stayed while the two exited the room.

"What do you want?" It wasn't like he was rude or something. It's just the way he speaks… ever since and up until now. Also, to add to that detail, Natsume is in a hurry to be at her side again. Leaving her with Gin makes him feel uncomfortable.

Dismissing his student's attitude problem, the sensei immediately began "You do realize that we're pretending that she's a new student, right?" It's best to remind him now because from what he's seen, this boy's actions were too focused on Mikan to even realize that he's breaking their cover.

"What are you saying? That I'm going to leave her alone like I don't know her?!" _I've spent too many years without her… I don't want to waste a moment without her ever again. _

*****

"You sure are careless," Gin was already walking away when he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Her blood froze as she waited for his reply. "Are you going to tell 'him' that I'm here?"

"No. I told you I'm only here for Natsuki. Besides, I'm no tattletale. If you want me to be quiet I will be but… I know you know that you being here is not a secret that can be kept forever," he kept walking with his hands in his pocket. His footsteps echoed in the long empty corridors. "What will happen to 'them' if he learns you are here? Have you thought about that before coming here?"

Her pupils dilated upon hearing his words. The tears she's been holding for so long trickled down her cheeks as she ran back to her room, avoiding all crowded alleys as possible.

"Can't… can't I stay?" She asked herself as soon as she slammed her door shut. Her chest felt so tight that it would explode. She dragged air into her lungs, trying to remember how to breathe. The floor absorbed her tears as it dripped endlessly from her closed eyes. _What was I thinking?! Why did I come back?_

"Whoever said you can't?" Just like before, like a prince… he was there at her window with his eyes looking at her like she was the most important person in the world. Her heart finally remembered how to skip as he approached her and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You're not allowed to leave me again. I won't let you. Never again,"

More tears came as she buried her face in his chest while hugging him like he would disappear. Natsume returned her gesture with even greater fervor. "But… but… if I stay here… the Principal or even Z might…" she stuttered in between the sobs.

"Ssshhh, just stay here. I'll protect you," it killed him repeatedly when he remembered how pathetic he was just watching her leave. Now that he has learned to control his powers, there was no way in hell he'll ever let that happen again.

For the entire night, Natsume held her in his arms while she cried herself to sleep.

The next day…

"Hello, everyone. I'm Sakura Mikan. It's a pleasure to meet you," she stood on the platform while everyone stared at her like she grew another limb. Well, almost everyone saw her nullification alice in action yesterday. Truthfully, she kind of expected this reaction. However, Mikan never imagined Natsume to stand up and approach her so boldly.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-san," he used her surname to keep the façade playing. "From now on, you're going to be my girlfriend,"

"EEEEHHH?!" everyone exclaimed even Mikan.

Discreetly, the two lovers exchanged smiles. _Is this your way of pretending you don't know me? _

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please… _


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fake Light**

_**Little Falcon:**__ So sorry for the long delay guys. I have lots of reasons but I'm sure you're not interested to hear it, which is good because I don't want to tell them. Anyways, I'm back with another update. Read and review like always. ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

"Ano, Natsume," her smile was radiant despite the confusion obvious from her melodic tone. One moment, she was introducing herself to the class and then the flame caster was pulling her out of the room, in the next. The long white corridors were empty at this time; class was going-on after all. But why is it that she found herself smiling and holding his hand tighter with every step? "Where are we going?"

Within moments, they were outside- under a nice shade where the sun and the trees seemed to have cooperated to make the perfect spot for them to relax. "I want to take a nap," he proclaimed. Soon after, he sat on the cool grass and pulled her down to sit beside him. Her protests and questions were silenced instantly when Natsume laid his head on her lap and close his crimson eyes.

After blinking a few times out of surprise and embarrassment, her gaze softened as she looked down at his face, so relaxed but still dashingly handsome. The dark bags under his eyes did nothing to mar his perfect features. _He stayed up all night, watching me sleep. _Gently, Mikan brushed away a few stray strands of hair from his eyes and unconsciously began to hum a tune while the mild wind blew.

Natsume didn't let her go until it was already time to return to their respective dorms. A sigh escaped her lips, both surrendering and delighted. Somehow, she found it so hard to resist the fire caster's aggressive requests even though she was a bit surprised to find this possessive side of him. It was only when someone pulled her arms so roughly and slammed her back against the wall, did she came back to reality.

These faces that hovered so close to hers were familiar. These people were in her class, from what her memory dictates. Their violent actions and the sadistic smirks on their pretty faces told her that they didn't want to make friends. "What do you want?" Mikan struggled to be free.

"Just because you have that Nullification Alice, doesn't mean you have the right to go seducing our 'prince'," one shrill voice said, followed by others who seem to say the same thing- they wanted her to stay away from their 'prince', Natsume. _I see how some things never change. _Despite her predicament, she found herself smiling as she recalled being in the same position years back. "How dare you mock us," one girl raised her hand in anger. Mikan closed her eyes in reflex, waiting for the hit until…

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!!!" a familiar sound made her look again. Those girls scattered immediately as rain of 'Baka' bullets targeted them.

"Imai-san, why are you protecting her? Do you know **her**?!" one yelled at the top of her lungs. The bullets stopped hailing down on them as the Alice Inventor's cold gaze traveled from the group of girls to their sole victim.

"Don't make the wrong assumptions. You guys were so noisy I can't concentrate on my work," she felt a slight pinch in her heart as she heard her best friend's words. Although she knew that Hotaru was only saying those things to keep up with the façade of her being a new student, her short discomfort came with no warning but she managed it well with the right rationalization.

"Only **I **do the bullying around here," another person stepped forward with her curly hair and cat-like eyes. "Sumire-san," as her well plucked eyebrow rose as she glared at the frantic girls who retreated almost all too quickly after receiving her deadly look.

"HOTARU-CHAN! PERMY!!!" Mikan lunged at them when they were in the confines of the Alice Inventor's large room. Maintaining her act took control than she thought. "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!!!" her advances were met with her best friend's merciless 'Baka' bullets.

Hotaru was never a person to show her emotions but she was a sweet girl who cares a lot for her friend that much Shouda knew. The cat-dog Alice shook her head as she watched Mikan's face contort into an unusual shape because Hotaru was pushing her face away so strongly.

"Ne, did you hear? Natsuki has a new album!!!" the commotion outside the room, called their attention.

"Really?! Let me see…" it's amazing how information from the outside can enter the Academy despite no one being allowed to go out. Then again, it's a small matter, especially when lots of students have 'talents' to make it possible.

Her chestnut eyes wandered to the visible walls keeping them in. only a few minutes after, an alarm was sprung- someone was trying to get out… again. This incident was so common that no one even bothered to pay attention, except for her.

"Is something wrong?" Hotaru sensed the trepidation her friend tried to hide.

"Its nothing, Hotaru-chan," replied the Nullification Alice user then she resumed trying to hug her childhood friend and Imai pushing her away.

*****

"You're wasting your time and energy, you know," out of the darkness, a figure stepped forward while watching him closely.

Turning around would be wasted effort since he knew that voice all too well. "What are you doing here, pigtails?" he spat as sweat beaded his forehead while his amethysts orbs glared furiously at the towering walls.

All around them were the fruits of his failed attempt to break, scale or even touch the impenetrable barrier. "I was here before you were and I'm only telling you the obvious, Night," only a handful of people knows his real name and this girl was one of them.

This was his third attempt to get out. The third day of hoping to even touched that accursed boundary. No matter how hard he denies it, Mikan told the truth. "It was a mistake to enter this Academy. I want to get out! She's out there. Natsuki's out there! Her damn manager tricked me into coming here!" Night a.k.a. Midou Gin continually picks up things lying around with his Alice then throws them at the wall but it didn't even made a scratch.

"That's not the way it works. You can't get out whenever you want to. Narumi-sensei told you that and you accepted the terms, did you not?" she covered her eyes from the debris flying around like confetti.

"THAT WAS BEFORE I KNEW THAT SHE WASN'T REALLY HERE!!!" his words came out of his gritted teeth as he tried again and again until he was finally exhausted. His spiky silver hair stuck to his neck uncomfortably while his skin was marred with dirt and grime.

"It would only take a few more months. All you have to do is wait," sitting beside his defeated form; she consoled him with an almost motherly tone.

"I can't wait," the model shook his head violently. Finally, he raised his purple gaze to meet hers. "You know what it's like to wait," the pain in his eyes was almost tangible that Mikan flinched inwardly. Truthfully, she knew the torment of waiting. How time seemed to dragged on each day like a huge mockery to her hopes of seeing Natsume again. "I can't… I just can't,"

Now, she found herself lost for words. Being sympathetic to his plight, she knew no words can make him feel any better. The lengthy pause proved to be more therapeutic than any conversation.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up as he held her hands tightly. "YOU can help me get out!"

"No!" her answer was automatic.

"Only I know that you have the Teleportation Alice so I'm sure they didn't take precautions about you teleporting out of the academy," her struggles seemed to have no effect against his vice-like grip. "I still receive information regarding Principal Kuonji. Knowing you, you're probably itching to get on another job. What I have will surely make a great damage in his plans. I can tell you all I know, just… let me see her,"

Her resolve was shaken at once after hearing Gin's offer. _The principal's clone, Z, wouldn't have a clue that I was still receiving information so he won't be expecting __**me **__come into the picture. I can help mom… and everyone in the Academy will be safe after everything is over. I can do it, I know I can. After all, Night only wants to see her. No one will even realize were gone. _

Giving a stern nod, the two disappeared out of the Alice Academy and to the place where the famous singer was said to have a concert.

A middle-aged lady wearing a crisp suit was smoking in the back stage when someone appeared in front of her out of thin air. Her cigarette escaped her painted lips and landed on the floor as she gaped in shock upon recognizing the two figures. "What the hell are you doing here?" Her question was directed more to the guy than the girl because she knew that his presence was trouble.

"You tricked me!" Gin grabbed the older woman's arms so tight and shook her roughly. "Where is she?" he didn't care whether people were starting to stare or whether the lady was in pain of his hold.

Astonishingly, the lady manager seemed to be cool and collected despite the rough treatment. She still managed to step on her still lit cigarette on the floor, stared at the young lady behind her aggressor before she gave the information Gin needed. "Dressing room," her voice held no fear but an amazing show of authority as of she was the one giving the threat.

Mikan stared after the running young man before he disappeared in a corner. She knew where to find him. As she returned her gaze at the older woman, a light smirk appeared on her beautiful face. "What were you thinking, telling Night that Natsuki's in the Alice Academy?"

The shocked look on her face was well played if not for Mikan already knowing that it was all an act. "Oh I did?!" then she crossed her arms. "My bad…"

The two shared the same kind of smile before Mikan disappeared before her eyes.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


End file.
